Blackout The Sky
by ashinourhearts
Summary: Haley Masen witnessed a wolf get shot in a forest. One thing she was definitely not expecting was to see it shimmer down into a human. Will her curiosity get the better of her? My own characters, written for a class. Give it a chance, full summary inside.


**I placed this under miscellaneous because I had no idea where else to put it since it's not related to a book or anything.**

**Well, for my writing class in school I had to create a fantasy story. My teacher said, "not too long, not too short. Create your own characters." And I was like *shrugs* Okay, so I did. This story is already complete and it's just a one-shot about a woman, Haley Masen, who meets a werewolf, Benjamin Waylond, after he gets shot in a forest. I know, it's not all that good, but I wanted to put it up here on FanFiction anyways. I hope you guys read it and enjoy it. By the way, I obviously need to thank Twilight for its inspiration on the werewolves :D**...***whispers* and Remus Lupin! Haha. **

**Thank you (:**

The woodlands where loaded with emerald green leaves of different shapes and sizes. It was impracticable to step upon the ground and not hear the slight crunch of brittle leaves breaking beneath your feet. I fled my humble cabin at the mouth of the forest to get away, to get some fresh air. Living by yourself can make you feel lonely now and again, so it's nice to find and discover new things to do in this godforsaken yet striking place. I go by the name of Haley Masen, and just three years ago I was living with my family, a peaceful and wealthy group of people that made sure I did everything the way they wanted. I overcame my adolescent years blissfully and later got into medical school. After a while my father's demands where becoming too much for me. He wanted me to follow in his footsteps and become what he was, a surgeon. I didn't wish for that future though, and after years of him practically living my life for me, I couldn't handle it anymore. I gave up and left them.

My train of thought was broken when a cluster of leaves in the distance jostled against each other in the light breeze. I squinted my eyes in attempt and see beyond my line of sight and went rigid at what was caught in my peripheral vision.

After my body caught up with my thoughts, I instinctively swiveled towards the right and stumbled back a few steps. What stood before me was something I'd never seen. Something that I obviously knew existed but had never gotten the privilege to witness in my entire life. But now that I have, I wanted to be nowhere near it.

There stood a jet-black wolf with vibrant white eyes glaring daggers at my face. Its teeth where bared as a sickening snarl was released from deep within its chest. A cold sweat broke across the nape of my neck as I saw it slowly creep forward and crouch down onto its haunches. But before any other movement could be made, a piercing shot rang out in the distance and with an agonizing yelp, the animal collapsed within mere feet of me.

My instincts where telling me to run, to run and not look back. But my body wouldn't obey my thoughts, my legs where locked in place as I gaped at the motionless animal that lay in front of me. My eyes widened in utter shock as I saw the wolf suddenly twitch above the ground. At the precise moment that my body leaned forward to see if my eyes had deceived me, another startling jerk rattled its body. I gasped and rocked back on my heels as the wolf continued to convulse above the green shrubs. My face scrunched up in bemusement as the animal quivered, and suddenly began to _transform_. Its body somehow grew longer but contracted at the same moment that the fur shrank and became a golden-brown color.

A wave of anxiety coursed throughout my body as I witnessed this. This was not normal.

On impulse, I began to quickly descend back towards the path, towards my cabin but a broken voice halted me dead in my tracks. "Help...me, please.." The voice trailed off. An abrupt cry left my lips as I noticed where the voice had come from - the animal. I pushed my fears towards the back of my mind and focused on the matter at hand. The wolf, or man, was injured. I've had the proper training in the past to deal with this kind of damage. I knew exactly what to do to heal a bullet wound; I couldn't just let him die there.

Taking a few deep and shuddering breaths, I cautiously made my way over to the wolf/man. I was only about two feet away from him when I was able to see him accurately. He _was_ a man. And looked _nothing_ like a wolf. He had sun-tanned skin, tumbling black hair that rest chaotically above his closed eyes, and was completely naked. Where the wolf was apparently shot, so was the man. There was blood pooling rapidly around a gaping hole near his abdomen. Panic surged through me as I conjured up a plan of what I could possibly do. I rammed my eyes shut momentarily and leisurely leaned down towards the man. As I reopened them, I gently placed a trembling hand over his forearm that draped across his well developed chest. "C-can you hear me?"

A loud groan escaped the man's chest as his eyelids began to flutter wildly. His breath had become labored as he tried to move his limbs around. He clutched helplessly at his wound while he slowly attempted and failed to rise to his feet. He tried again, but this time he had a little help. I bravely wrapped my left arm around his toned waist and boosted him up as much as I could. Almost all of his body weight was being supported by me. "All right, I'm going to need for you to walk for me, okay?" I asked him carefully.

He shook his head weakly in denial, but I silently disregarded his wishes, practically dragging his body towards my cabin. After a few long and soundless minutes, we arrived and I brusquely kicked the wooden door open. With much trouble, I managed to get the man into my house and onto the couch at the far side of the room. As soon as I dumped him on my black couch, I darted towards my bathroom to retrieve my medical tools.

In the seconds that I was gone, he had instantly paled up and had a sheen of sweat dewing upon his forehead. Professionalism overtook my body as I allowed my work to flow through me and into my hands.

*

It was nearly twilight and I was seated along the counter that stood as a separation from my living room and kitchen. I had a hot mug of coffee gripped tightly between my palms as I stared absentmindedly at the refrigerator in front of me. An expected sound caused me to jump in my chair and spill droplets of hot coffee along my jeans. I overlooked that, placing the mug onto the counter, and flew out of my seat towards the man lying on my couch. I knelt cautiously by his side as his eyes gradually opened. Framed with dark long lashes, the man's sparkling emerald eyes held pain. He met my eyes and his body instantly stiffened. "Who...w-what?" was all that escaped his lips.

"I saw you...get shot in the forest. So I-I brought you here and removed the bullet." I replied softly, getting lost in the depth of his penetrating stare.

He groaned, sounding slightly aggravated and turned his head away from me to stare at the wooden ceiling. "So, I'm guessing you saw...." he trailed off absentmindedly.

"I'm not exactly sure what I saw."

He took a deep breath from his nose and met my gaze once again, "I don't cross paths with humans very often. Well, _normal_ humans. I am human, at the moment, but when I get too furious or by just a mild command within my mind, I can transform."

I was oddly fascinated by this revelation. I should be bolting out the door, bolting away from this man, but being in danger where the least of my worries. I shook my head, clearing my thoughts as I responded. "...into a wolf."

He nodded warily. His eyes where guarded as he gazed up at me. "What's your name?"

"Haley." I breathed, "And yours?"

"Benjamin Waylond." He said as he propped himself up to lean back against the arm rest. His eyes widened in panic momentarily and glanced down towards his body. He sighed in what seemed to be relief as he noticed that a midnight blue blanket swathed above the lower half oh his body. He gazed up at me from behind his lashes and flashed me a pearly white dimple-filled grin. "Sorry about that. I'm usually cautious when I....change. But I was kind of in a hurry, so I didn't have time to remove my clothes."

"Then where'd they go?"

"They got ripped apart. My clothes don't just poof on and off when I transform." He said nonchalantly. Though there was a stony flicker in his eyes, as if he was regretting every word escaping his mouth. "Thank you though, for all of this...but I've got to get going."

"N-no, wait. You need to heal and you need to eat. At least let me whip something up for you?"

He swiftly placed his hand over the tape that held the bandage to his skin and tugged it off. I gasped as I saw the wound was practically closed. The stitches seemed to have dissolved into his skin and all that remained was an angry pink line. But nonetheless, he nodded at my request though his eyes where far away. "So, Haley, tell me a little bit about yourself."

My eyes tightened nervously as I walked towards the kitchen. Should I tell this man, this _werewolf, _about myself? About where I came from and who I am? Before I could stop myself, my lips began to move on their own accord, before I had even made up my mind. "I moved here three years ago from Chicago. My father was much too controlling and had my life completely planned out."

And so I began the tale of my earlier years.

*

"So, what's you story, Benjamin? How did you end up here?" I asked him as we followed the path that led towards the heart of the forest. I had leant him a pair of my brother's low cut off jeans. He had left them at my cabin the last time he'd visited, which was when I first moved here.

Benjamin insisted on not wearing a shirt, so he walked bare-chested at my side. "Um, long story."

"I've got time."

I glanced at him from behind the dark curtain of hair I'd created between us. He was biting his lower lip anxiously and had a line of worry set between his eyebrows. He caught me staring and answered. "Listen, Haley, its nothing personal but I don't want to get into this right now, okay? I promise I'll tell you sometime...well, that's if you stick around and all." He said with a smirk.

"What else am I going to do than hang out with a wild werewolf?" I asked sarcastically, receiving a chuckle from him. He ran a long hand through his thick dark hair and rested it at the nape of his neck. I caught a flicker of anxiety and what appeared to be annoyance flash over his features as his head twisted quickly towards the woods in front of us.

"Benjamin, what is it?" I asked with dread laced strongly around my words. Without even a glance in my direction, his muscular arm flew out in front of me, slamming against my stomach, and shoved me behind his back. He took a few small steps back, all the while clutching my body in place, so that I was now pressed tightly to his warm back. "What's going on?!"

His voice came out in a vicious snarl, "complication. My pack's coming. Just stay still when they arrive, and whatever you do, do _not_ freak out."

My thoughts where racing at a one hundred miles a minute. I could barely make out the words escaping his lips, half the reason being because they where more of a bark then actual words. "Y-your pack? What do you mean...wha-"

"Be quiet." He snapped, silencing me. "They're here."

I took a deep, quivering breath and poked my head out from behind his right shoulder. I detested being out of the loop. Nearing us where six wolves. Each being different shades of blacks and browns but one stood out the most. It was grey, with fuming coal black eyes. That grey wolf slowly sauntered in front of the others, all the while baring its teeth at us, saliva sputtering out from between its sharp canine teeth. I felt a shudder ripple throughout Benjamin's body, "Leanne, don't."

Before I could even blink, I felt a blowing force knock me to the ground and saw Benjamin running headlong towards the lunging grey wolf. Everything from then on appeared to be in slow motion – Benjamin taking two long strides and leaping into the air, colliding into the wolf, all the while exploding. The denim blue jeans that hugged his legs shredded into small pieces beneath him as black fur sprouting from his skin. His body grew and altered with the fur. In a matter of seconds, he was the jet-black wolf that had been shot hours before.

When he had compacted with the grey wolf, so much force was behind his movements that they both landed on the ground, but Benjamin was situated over the other one, pinning it down with his paws. Benjamin released a low growl from his massive chest and the grey wolf whimpered and squirmed underneath his hold.

With a final struggle the grey wolf escaped and darted behind the other wolves, tail between the legs and ears flat against the sides of its head. Benjamin didn't even flinch; he stood his ground and let out another menacing growl, as if warning them for something, warning them to not _do_ something. At that, his black fur disappeared within his skin, his legs elongating as his spine straightened, and his jaw retracted...revealing human Benjamin once again. Without delay, the wolves in front of us retreated behind a cluster of trees and ferns.

Soon after five fully clothed menstood where the wolves had been, and one woman. She had long dark mahogany hair and russet brown skin. The woman looked furious and had a long scratch running down the side of her forearm. Now that must be Leanne.

An ashen tall male with honey colored hair stepped forward and threw a dark material at Benjamin. He caught it midair and in one swift movement he had the black basketball shorts hanging loosely off of his waist. I resisted the urge to jump his bones and quickly averted my eyes from him, glancing back at the people staring at me with curious expressions.

Benjamin took a few steps back and twisted towards me. "I apologize for making you see that. Are you alright?" He asked me gently, as he helped me up from the ground.

"It's okay, I'm fine." I replied in a surprisingly calm voice, bending down to brush the filth on my jeans. He gazed at my face, trying to read my eyes, but found nothing worth fussing over so he turned back towards the others.

Before he could speak though, Leanne's voice interrupted us. "Listen, Ben, I shouldn't have jumped out like that. I'm sorry; I should have had better control of myself."

An uncomfortable silence filled the air as we all awaited Benjamin's response. "It was very irresponsible of you, Leanne. You should have had better judgment. What could have possibly come over you to attack her? I was standing with her, and you had no right to react that way. You should know better. And I have taught you better." He sounded like a scolding parent.

"Yes, I know. I'm sorry, I completely understand, sir." She responded, though she didn't really sound apologetic.

Benjamin nodded his head and shifted his body in my direction slightly. "Guys, this is Haley Masen. And Haley, this is my pack." He gestured with an arm extended towards me and then towards them. "She had the courtesy of saving me today. When I was in my wolf form hunting, I was shot and the bullet rammed into the space beneath my lung. It would have taken a whole lot longer to heal if she hadn't taken me to her cabin and stitched me up."

I nodded and fiddled with my fingers embarrassingly as I felt the warmth radiating off of my face. Benjamin's pack gaped at me in shock, well all except for one. Leanne stood with her arms crossed; glowering between Benjamin and I. He took a deep breath and turned towards me, breaking my line of sight with the pack. "Haley, I am forever in your debt. The kindness in you is a rewarding trait to have, not many people have the bravery and humanity that you own. And I sincerely thank you." He leaned forward, seizing one of my hands in both of his and placed a gentle kiss on my cheek. My cheek blazed fiercely as he leaned away from me leaving my thoughts jumbled and dazed.

"There's no need to thank me, Benjamin. It was my pleasure to aid you. If any of you ever need anything, you know where to go. Besides, it can get pretty lonely up there." I shrugged casually, though my words where completely serious as I stared up at Benjamin.

He smiled down at me with sparkling bright green eyes and with one last squeeze of my hand, the pack and him disappeared into the cluster trees and dead ferns.

*

The past few months have been a thrill ride, ones I will never forget, and ones that will forever pick at my sanity. Sometimes I had to literally stop what I was doing and ask myself if this was all really happening...if it all wasn't just an amazing dream seeking out the perfect moment to rouse me from my slumber. But then the wolves would come into the picture, then I'd know, this was reality. The world I had lived in for the past twenty-five years was reborn in my mind now. Creatures heard about in historical myths and read about in novels where in fact walking among us ordinary humans.

To say that I am scared and nervous of this whole new world is an understatement, because I am. I'm terrified. At any moment, one of the wolves could get furious and just explode into their wolf. But that wouldn't keep me away from them, they're my new friends, they've provided me with a life worth living again. Though I am frightened at times, I am also fascinated by it all. The pack would stop by my cabin about three times each week when I got home from work in town. They've treasured the times when I've offer them human food to eat so that they could have a break from feeding off of other animals.

But the one who's opinions counted the most to me where Benjamin Waylond's. He and I have created a sort of bond rarely seen in life. You can say he has become my best friend in more ways that one. I'm not going to deny it when I say that I love him, because I do. Yes, he's a werewolf, not the same species as most of us, but what does that matter? It doesn't.

Which brings me to now.

I was perched cross-legged upon my black couch with none other than Benjamin seated beside me. He had an arm draped over my shoulders as I leaned casually into his side. I would occasionally feel his breath fan against my head, rustling my hair as he spoke softly to me. "Being the Alpha male, I admit, does have its advantages but at the same time it has its drawbacks."

"Those being?"

He took a deep breath and rested his head against mine before continuing. "I don't take pleasure in always telling them what to do and how to think. They have their own individual minds that I like them to actually use. I give them the privilege to express themselves and contribute ideas whenever we go hunting or come across something dangerous. As you already know, the pack and I can read each others minds when we're wolves. But when I'm in my wolf form my Alpha timbre always seems to seep out into my words and whatever I say goes. They _can't_ find the will to refuse me. It happens unconsciously though, when I'm just talking to them or instructing them, they all always seem to end up with folded knees and dropped heads under the weight of my command."

I couldn't respond to that. He was completely right, it must be horrible to have six of his friends who're practically family to him, bow down to every word he said. Their thoughts could never be in sync and on the same page. His is always ahead of the others.

I nodded my head in understanding and felt his body shaking beside me. "What?"

"I just gave you my sob story and all you can do is nod your head? You're something else Haley Masen." He chuckled whilst pressing his lips gently to my temple.

I smiled, "I was just thinking about it all. It must be awful to always have that form of authority. To know that you're always being depended on by six other people...well in this case big dogs."

"Ha-ha very funny." He mocked, tugging on a lock of my brown hair.

We laughed in unison, soprano and baritone until I removed his arm from around me and stood up from the couch. "What are you doing?"

"I just remembered that the garbage truck goes into town tomorrow, so I'm going to go take it out before I forget. I'll be right back." I said, skipping over to the kitchen to retrieve the black trash bag.

When I pivoted on my heel with the plastic bag I crashed into what seemed a brick wall. Well, Benjamin. "Argg! Ben!" I shrieked, falling backwards towards the wooden floor.

He caught me by the waist before I made contact with the ground. He grinned down at me playfully, "sorry, Hales."

"Is there a reason why you decided to stand behind me like a damn wall?"

He shrugged, "I wanted to say goodbye to you before you went outside."

"Ben, I'm going to be gone for about ten seconds. You're such a weirdo." I chuckled.

"Fine then I won't say bye to you." He pouted, crossing his arms tightly over his chest and turning his head away from me melodramatically.

I sighed, "Bye, Ben. I love you, see you in one minute."

A breathtaking smile broke across his face as he leaned down to capture my lips in his, "I love you too, Hales." He alleged against my lips, tracing them with his thumb.

As a brutal blush crept onto my face, I quickly escaped his embrace and headed towards the door. I giggled like a little school girl with her first crush as I walked through the chilly night towards the backside of my cabin.

I flung the black bag into the bin and was about to turn back towards my house when I heard the crunch of soil behind me. I grinned, expecting to see Ben, I turned around. But what I saw made my face fall considerably. Leanne stood there, in her wolf form, with eyes darker than night. "Oh, hey Leanne, what're you doing here? Where are the others?" I asked curiously, waiting for her to change forms so we could speak to each other properly.

Instead, she stalked forward, her top lip curling above her sharp gleaming teeth as she slowly crouched down onto her hind legs ready to spring. A vicious snarl rumbled deep within her chest as a small cry escaped my lips.

The last thing I saw was Benjamin's frantic jade eyes gazing at me as they turned into ones of unaccountable fury. He sprinted towards me all the while exploding into his wolf, but I knew he wouldn't make it. He knew he wouldn't make it.

And then Leanne lunged for my throat.

**Haha, yeah I know. What a way to end it. Anyways, thoughts? What did you all think? I hope you all enjoyed this little story. **

**Review If you enjoyed it, please. Thanks.**

**Lori**


End file.
